Frequently, it is important to identify accurate dimensions of objects in sight. For example, it may useful to determine one's distance from a nearby landmark, a dimension of a room, or a length of a couch. While tape measures allow someone to measure these dimensions, tape measures may not be practical in all circumstances. For example, a distance of interest may be longer than a traditional tape measure, or a person wishing to obtain a measurement may be without a tape measure.